


the sweater from last winter

by beanieboyj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i love nomin sm, kids being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: winter belonged to him and jaemin.





	the sweater from last winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misha♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=misha%E2%99%A1).



> a nomin fluff dediacted to misha bcs we the no.1 nomin protection squad uwu

jeno could feel the cold wind on his exposed skin but he made no attempt to close the window,  
_might as well die of freezing,_ he thought.  
he turned to lay down on his chest, head buried in his pillow.  
_smells like jaemin._  
jeno snuggled deeper into the pillow, finding comfort in the scent of strawberries and mint.  
i guess i’ll just not wash my sheets ever,  
he sighed at how pathetic he was acting before pulling the sheets to his chest, finally giving in the to the warm feel of his comforter.

_jeno! it’s snowing!_  
he could picture the bright smile plastered on jaemin’s lips- the smile that jeno has grew so _damn_ fond of.  
jeno could feel the guilt sinking in his stomach- it’s winter jeno, how could you be so cruel.  
winter belonged to him and jaemin- well not literally but, it was the time where they both spent the whole day making a family of snowman and naming each and every one, making hot cocoa and messing up the kitchen while doing it, diving in piles of blankets while binge watching rom coms and betting on who would cry (it was always jaemin), eating ice-cream in the cold and getting the flu together- it was something jeno looked forward every year and he knew the that jaemin was just excited as he was.

_“they say it’ll snow tomorrow! i can’t wait to play around in the snow and stuff”_  
_jeno giggled as he watched jaemin do a little spin as they made their way back home._  
_“me too nana”_  
_the boy smiled up until his eyes and jeno wanted to combust._  
_their hands slowly found eachother, at first it was their pinkie then he felt jaemin intertwine their fingers together before squeezing his hand softly._  
_jeno squeezed back, a soft smile painted on his lips._  
_the rest of their walk back was silent, but it was comforting and warm (even thought jeno forgot his gloves, but oh well he’s holding jaemin’s hand)_  
_but then right before they arrive at the porch of jeno’s house, the brown haired boy tugged the sleeves of jeno’s jacket._  
_“yes nana?”_  
_jeno stopped walking when he felt jeamin let his hand go to cup his cheeks._  
_“nana-“_  
_then they kissed- well it was more off a peck. jeamin pulled away as quickly as they kissed before running to his house next door._

it’s not like jeno didn’t like the kiss, oh god he missed the feeling of jaemin’s lips on his- even if he only felt it for like half of a second. but it proved to himself that he was a 100% whipped for the bright smiling boy and it kinda reassured him that the bright smiling boy might be whipped for him too.  
but here he was, cooped up in his room and ignoring jaemin even after it started snowing.  
he wasn’t even sure why he was ignoring jaemin, he should be happy knowing that he might like him too but there was fear instead- probably because of overthinking.

_what if jaemin never really liked him and he was just really curios or what if jaemin really truly liked him and jeno would break his heart- or breaking his heart right now, this very second because he was avoiding him. what if-_

“jeno, jaemin’s here. he’s talking to mom but he’ll be up soon”  
mark gave him a reassuring smile when he heard the younger sigh.  
“you know you cant avoid him forever”  
jeno nodded, sitting up on the edge of his bed before to fix his hair- the least he could do was look a bit presentable.

“hey jeno”  
he looked up at the boy, jaemin was buried inside his (jeno’s) sweater, cheeks pink and flushed because of the cold wind outside.  
“hi nana”  
the boy smiled before stepping inside his room and closing the door behind him.  
“it’s freezing jeno, why aren’t you wearing something warm” he tutted, walking over to close the window.  
jeno shrugged, eyes staring at the wooden floor- his gaze only shifted when he felt his bed dip lower.  
“it started snowing two days ago” he said softly.  
“yea” jeno whispered.  
jaemin shifted closer to jeno, their sides pressing each other- jeno had to hold a content sigh because of the warmth from jaemin's arm.  
“are you ignoring me?”  
jaemin’s voice shook a little, jeno wanted felt the guilt in the pit of his stomach growing bigger.  
“i-i don’t know”  
jeno sighed, dropping the rest on his body back on the bed and pulling jaemin down with him.  
“are we just friends nana?”  
jaemin turned to face jeno, a lopsided smile on face.  
“i crossed the line didn’t i, with the kiss”  
jeno stayed silent, fingers playing with the end of his blanket.  
“im really sorry jeno, i-i’ll stay away from you for now on, i’ll-“  
“go on a date with me”  
jeno’s gaze met jaemin’s wide ones before reaching over to take jaemin’s hand into his.  
“i like you nana and you like me too so let’s go on a date”  
jeno’s tone was surprising confident and it made jaemin feel like jelly, just a few seconds back jeno couldn’t meet his gaze.  
“when”  
“now, after i change because im wearing my pajamas”  
jaemin let out a laugh and the ice between them finally broke, jeno snuggled into jaemin’s chest when the latter pulled him closer engulfing him with the scent of strawberries and mint.  
jeno pulled away slightly, smiling at jaemin as he reached out to cup both of his cheeks.  
“are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna-“  
jeno kissed him and jaemin kissed him back, hands on jeno’s waist gently pulling him closer. jeno’s hand then found jaemin’s hair, threading the soft brown locks in between his fingers.  
when they finally pulled away the grins on their faces was so bright that jeno was sure that it could melt the snow that was burying his father’s car. they just stayed like that for awhile, smiling fondly at each other, it was a cliche but jaemin looked so damn happy and it made jeno feel all giddy.

“nana are you blushing?” jeno teased, fingers caressing the younger’s cheek.  
“jeno!” the latter pushed the boy off him before turning to lay down on his chest, head buried in the pillow.  
“i’m gonna get changed, don’t turn into a tomato when i get back”  
jaemin whined before throwing a pillow at him.

* * *

 

(“you’re wearing the sweater you borrowed from me last winter”  
jaemin gave him a sheepish smile.  
“you never asked for it”  
jeno chuckled, pressing a kiss on jaemin’s forehead and the latter smiled pulling him closer)

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if there are any mistakes !!


End file.
